


Supermarket Flowers

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Sam, Crying Sam, Flowers, Gen, Grave visiting, Pre-Series, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Sam has the happiness he always wanted. New beginnings are on the way, but there's one last he needs to do first.Title inspired by Ed Sheeran.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very proud of this baby. I feel like iit turned out good. Short, but good.

Sam's never been happier. The girl of his dreams agreed to marry him, he has a scholarship he never thought he'd get, and he's free from hunting; the fresh start he always longed for.

But one day, Sam realizes one day that he needs to do one more thing to make everything complete. So the next available weekend, he kisses Jess goodbye, gets into the car with an overnight bag, and heads to Lawrence, Kansas. 

Sam drives til his eyelids can barely hold themselves up and then he checks into a random motel, collapsing on the bed before the door has fully shut.

The next morning, Sam gets up early and leaves as soon as possible. He reaches his destination that evening and checks in at a motel. Then heads to the store to buy a bunch of wildflowers. 

Back at the motel, he combs his hair and works on making himself presentable. After several minutes in front of the mirror, he nods. Good enough. He grabs the flowers and heads back out to his car. 

The drive to the cemetery doesn't take long. He parks and let's out a long breath before getting out of the car. After a few minutes of searching, he finds what he's looking for. 

"Mary Sandra Winchester," the tombstone reads, "December 5, 1954 - November 2, 1983." 

It's almost enough to make Sam choke up just reading it. But he resolutely swallows his tears. Not yet. He has a few things to say first. 

"Hey, Mom." He begins. "It's Sam. I, uh, I thought I'd come see you. Let you know how I'm doing. And oh!" 

Sam almost forgot the flowers clutched tight in his hands. "I brought you these." He smiles, laying them down on the grave. "I hope you like them." He shrugs shyly. 

"I wasn't really sure what to get...but they made me think of you. Or what I know of you." He rakes a hand through his hair, biting his lip hard. "I wish I knew you. I wish you were here." 

He stares at the ground for a long moment before giving himself a little shake. "But that's not why I came to see you." 

He takes a calming breath. "I wanted to tell you... I'm in school to be a lawyer. I, I got a full ride to Stanford Law." 

Sam rubs the back of his neck. "I've been told that's good, but. Well. Dean and Dad didn't take it well. Anyways. I met this girl there, in my third year." 

He smiles a little, thinking of Jess. "Her name is Jessica Moore. She's got long blonde curly hair, bright blue eyes, dimples, and the biggest, kindest heart I've ever seen in any girl." He scrubs a hand over his mouth briefly before continuing. "She's...well, I'm getting married, Mom. She said yes." 

Only then does Sam realize he's crying as he tastes the salt on his lips. He sniffs and wipes his tears before continuing. "The wedding is this summer...June. We don't know the exact date yet, but I'll let you know. I know you can't be there with us in person, but," Sam wipes away a fresh wave of tears, "can you, can you watch?"

Sam bows his head, soft sobs shaking his shoulders. "I hope you'll watch. I want you to see how lucky I am, how beautiful she is." 

He stands there for a few minutes, composing himself carefully. Eventually he picks his head up and wipes his eyes. "I love you, Mom." He presses a kiss to his fingertips and touches her name reverently. "I'll come back, okay? Look out for Dean and Dad for me, if you can." 

He turns around and trudges out of the cemetery, getting into the car on autopilot and driving back to the motel. Despite the early hour, he curls up in bed and quietly cries himself to sleep. 

Next morning, he wakes up considerably refreshed and feeling like an invisible burden has been lifted. Finally, all the loose ends are tied and finished. He's back in classes a couple days later, and now life is truly perfect with glorious new beginning on the way.


End file.
